Team Disney Chapter 6: Vutures and Ravens
Penny followed the directions (and her ears), and easily found the right house. Sure enough, she found the house with the rock music coming out of it. Oddly enough, the music sounded a little old, like 60s rock. She did her doorbell reverb, and the music stopped, which allowed her to hear someone talking. "Hold up boys, I'll get it!" It was a Liverpudilan accent, and one that sounded familiar. Sure enough, as soon as the door opened, Fletcher was on the other side of it, with a smile appeared on his face, and holding a black left-handed guitar. "Penny! Ya made it!" "Hi, Fletcher!" Penny said, as she was let in. In the house were five boys that wore the same outfit as he wore (but the youngest one had his jacket sleeves rolled up to his elbows). The only difference was their height and hair. One of them was short for his age, with pink hair, and a blue right-handed guitar. Another one was about the same height as Fletcher, and had orange hair that had two large antenna-like ahoge sticking out of the top. The only thing that really sort of shrouded his cuteness was the scar under his left eye. He carried a purple keyboard. The drummer was tall and skinny, with long black hair that was in his face, completely obscuring his eyes. The youngest one was almost completely adorable beyond belief, with brown hair that was slightly longer than Fletcher's, and stuck out a little more. "Boys, roll call!" Fletcher said. "Hey, hey, hey!" The pink haired one abruptly said, with a Liverpudilan accent that sounded like John Lennon's. "I'm the leader, I call the shots!" "Yes sir, Zander, sir." Fletcher sarcastically said, giving a mock salute. "An' don't ya forget it!" Zander said, sticking his thumbs under his armpits, while Penny winced a little. "Hey, I'm Kyle, but call me Ziggy!" The youngest brown-haired one said, with an accent that sounded like a mix of Paul McCartney and David Bowie. "Hey. I'm Daniel." The black-haired one said in a bored monotone, in a voice that could easily be mistaken for Ringo Starr's "An' I'm Luther!" The red-haired one said, in a Liverpudilan accent that was almost too cute to resist. "We heard you needed some help, an' we're here to help!" Ziggy said. "But ya gotta have the paper first." Zander said, holding out his hand. "Sure." Penny said, giving him the paper, who stamped a brown music note onto the paper, then gave it back to her. "Say, ya wanna hear a song?" Fletcher asked. "Sure!" Penny said, sitting down, as the boys got into place." "All right boys, just like we rehearsed." Zander said, as Ziggy took off his guitar, and took a saxophone out instead. "It's Vulturemania time!" Luther banged out a piano rift, and the song started, with Brenton singing first: "Lady Madonna, Children at your feet Wonder how you manage to make ends meet. Who finds the money When you pay the rent? Did you think that money was heaven-sent?" It was then Fletcher's turn to have a chance: "Friday night arrives without a suitcase. Sunday morning creeping like a nun. Monday's child has learned to tie his bootlace." "See how they run." They all sang in unison, then Daniel broke out of his shyness to have a turn: "Lady Madonna, Baby at your breast Wonders how you manage to feed the rest." Ziggy soon started to jam out on his sax for a while, then they all sang again: "See how they run." Ziggy was now ready for his chance at singing. "Lady Madonna, Lying on the bed. Listen to the music playing in your head. Tuesday afternoon is never ending. Wednesday morning papers didn't come. Thursday night your stockings needed mending." For their final time in the song, they all sang in unison one last time: "See how they run." For the final verse, Luther got a chance to sing by himself: "Lady Madonna, Children at your feet Wonder how you manage to make ends meet." The song ended with some instrumental, and then Penny gave as much applause as she could, giving them a standing ovation. "Wonderful! Delightful! Oh, bravo!" Penny said, cheering as much as she could. "Thank you, thank you!" Ziggy said. "For my next song, I shall be singing Ziggy Stardust! Oh, Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly ! An' the spiders from Mars, he played it left-" "Come off it, Ziggy!" Zander yelled to him, cutting him short. "You don't have taste in music!" Ziggy said. "What? Ever since you joined that David Bowie fan club-" Zander yelled out. "Leave Mr. Bowie out of this! Ziggy said, shoving Zander. "You don't shove the leader!" Zander said, shoving Ziggy back. "An' you don't shove the bassist!" Ziggy said, shoving Zander again. "Fight! Fight!" Luther said, cheering them on. "No, let's not fight." Fletcher said. "We're gonna fight!" Zander said, shoving Ziggy yet again. Pretty soon, an all-out shove fest was going on between Zander and Ziggy, with Daniel and Luther cheering them on, and Fletcher hiding behind the sofa. "Um, guys? Guys?" Penny said, trying to get them to calm down, then got fed up, and finally yelled. "CORPORATE ROCK STILL SUCKS!!!!" "Okay, okay, Little Miss Nirvana!" Zander said. "Calm down!" "Um, don't we have something for her?" Ziggy asked, completely forgetting about the fight. "Right! Right! Completely right!" Brenton said, and he ran to a closet, only to come back with a guitar case. He opened it, and took out a purple guitar, then gave it to Penny. "W-what is this?" Penny asked in awe. "Milady, your axe." Zander said, as Penny played a G scale. "At least you know how to play it." Ziggy cheekily said, as Luther grabbed one of Dawson's drumsticks and threw it at him, which he dodged, and a crash was heard. "That was mum's vase…" Fletcher said, putting a hand on his forehead. "Er, anyways…Play your heart out when you need it!" Zander said. "Will do!" Penny said, as she put the guitar back in his case. "The next contact's called." Daniel said. "It's the dark green trailer at the trailer park." "Got it! See you guys later!" Penny said, as she walked to the trailer park, which was a couple blocks away. Thankfully, the street lights were on, making it easy to see the dark green color of the trailer park. Seeing that there was no doorbell, Penny did her reverb on the metal door. "I got it! I got it!" A voice was heard in the house that sounded slightly the same in tone as a three foot tall hyperkinetic rabbit thingy. "No, I got it." Another voice said, opening the door. Inside it was an African-American girl a five years younger than Penny. She had short, but slightly choppy black hair. She wore a yellow and green diagonally striped sleeveless shirt, a denim vest, a denim miniskirt, forest green newsboy cap, and light blue high heels. She had a small lollipop in her mouth, and took it out as she spoke. "You're Penny, right?" "Yes." Penny said, nodding. "Come in, come in!" She said, stepping aside. "Sisters, Penny's here!" The other girls inside the trailer were also African-American, all with black hair. The youngest one had her hair in pigtails, a yellow T-shirt, blue shorts, pink goggles with light blue lenses, yellow shoes, and a green Dixie cup hat with a green decorative button on the top. Another one of the girls had a ponytail with a topless red and purple baseball cap on, and a few stray hairs sticking out. She wore an orange basketball jersey with a red "5" on it, a pink t-shirt under it, black jeans, pink tennis shoes, and an orange bandage on her right cheek. The tallest girl wore a tan sweater vest and skirt, with a high collared white t-shirt under the vest. She also wore tan penny loafers with loose socks, and circular pince-nez glasses. She wore a tan sunhat with a navy band on top of her long hair. The final girl was in the middle of the ages, with a slightly large build, with a green polo t-shirt, a long denim skirt, and yellow shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail, with a grey fedora. "I'm Jane, and Penny, please meet my friends!" The sucker-eating girl said, with the sucker in her mouth this time. "I'm Annie, but you can call me Goggles!" The youngest one said. "Yo! I'm Phoebe, call me Paunchy!" The middle aged girl said. "I'm Bridget, but you're gonna call me Baseball Cap." The girl that was wearing half of a baseball cap said, with sass in her voice. "You got a problem with that?" "Never mind her." The oldest one said. "I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Schoolgirl. I mean, if you want to…" "Okay." Penny said. "So, ya gonna give us the paper, or do I have to pry it offa ya? Baseball Cap said, sounding demanding. "Y-yeah, I got it." Penny nervously said, choosing to give it to Jane instead of Baseball Cap, who stamped a dark purple feather onto the paper, and then gave it back to her. "So, let's give her the goods!" Baseball Cap said, punching her hand threateningly. "You're not a gangster, so stop acting like one, you little brat!" Schoolgirl said, finally snapping. "No one's called me a brat in a long time!" Baseball Cap said, looking slightly cheeky. "Who are you, my mother?" "In a word, sorta." Schoolgirl said. "You do remember we're orphans, right?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Baseball Cap said, nonchalantly waving her hand. "You know, you guys really remind me of some boys I met." Penny said. "We know." Paunchy said. "They told us to tell you thank you." "For what?" Penny said. "You're one of the few outsiders that helped them." Goggles said. "People normally avoid them." Jane then placed a purple cell phone with a golden "P" sticker on it into Penny's hands. "Wha?" Penny said, a loss with words. "Okay, it's out of date." Jane said. "But you'll need it." "It's got speed dial on some important numbers." Schoolgirl added. "You've got Toonopia Patrol, us, and our boyfriends." Paunchy said. "Okay, thanks you guys!" Penny said. "Got the next contact down." Baseball Cap said. "It's pretty risky getting there, but I think you'll be able to make it." "You'll find the house in the middle of the park." Goggles said. "Okay." Penny said, as she left. "She ain't gonna make it." Baseball Cap said between her teeth, as Schoolgirl jabbed her in the side with her elbow. Penny walked a long ways, and she stopped by an alleyway. The street lights were a little dimmer, so she had to squint to see. Suddenly, she heard a strange sound. It sounded like wood hitting concrete. At least, it sounded like that, until it sounded like someone fell. Penny quickly turned around, and behind her was a boy about the same age as her. The whites of his eyes were yellow, with red at the very bottom. He had unevenly cut slate hair, with a black flat cap on it. He wore a sleeveless blue sweater, a blue and green scarf, and black pants. He wore a grey shoe on his left foot, since his right one was replaced with a wooden peg leg. His right arm was also in a slate colored cast, and a solitary fang stuck out of his top lip. Then Penny gasped in alarm. "I know you!" Penny said, as the boy pulled himself up. "You're Fidget! My cousin told me all about you! You're the henchman of that evil Professor!" "T-that was a long time ago!" Fidget said, in a high, raspy voice with a British-American accent. "Anyways, you gotta get out of here!" "Why should I trust you?" Penny asked. "Just do it!" Fidget said, then ran as fast as a person with a peg leg could, stumbling a little. "What was that for?" Penny asked, continuing down the road, and getting hammered by something, knocking her out cold. "You got 'er, Barney! Nice one!" A familiar male African-American voice said. "Duh, I did?" Another familiar male African-American voice said. "Yep, I'll just grab 'er, and-" His talking was interrupted by the sound of a police siren. "Wh-what's that?" The second voice asked. "AHH! THE POPO! I can't do another nickel!" The first voice said, and the sound of running was heard. "Ha! 'Dat police siren gets 'em all 'da time!" An unfamiliar male New York accent said. "True, eet eez how you say, a good diversion!" An unfamiliar female French accent said. "Holy crapola!" A new female New York accent said. "It's a goil!" "She's out cold!" The French accent said. "We gotta get 'er to 'da house!" The male New Yorker said. Now Penny felt her arms and legs get lifted up, and heard the wheeling of her suitcase. That's all she could remember. At least, until the next morning… Category:ZootyCutie Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney